Talk:Alma Elma/@comment-189.10.185.34-20140129182217/@comment-24485221-20140204181222
Ok thats pretty long... “She's being criticized right now. Unless you mean in the game.” Of course I mean in in the game. “which would've mean that she actually *does* posses a little bit more of depth than that.” What? Where did I take away something from her character? How is her holding back for her own reason in anyway related to her carefree killing people or is showing her less selfish? Also I don’t see how this contradicts my point of view of her being an amoral, opportunist. “But I don't deny Alma Elma deserves a little more than a spanking.” Than on what terms are we disagreeing? I’m just getting tired that the game trivializes the actions of monsters, especially in her case as “playing”. Sorry, when a fairy throws a frog at some guards that’s what I can see as a naughty action not if you rape someone to death. “What is the reason for her to commit her actions, then? Because if it's pure sadism…” Yes it is pure sadism! She did it because of her personal amusement. In which way are her actions justifiable or believable? There is simply no war going on, not even between the followers of Illias. You just made this up. Considering her entry, I could say that she blocks the route in order to force human warriors to attack her, so that she can act in “self-defense” to pleasure herself and she is the heavenly knight of wind so creating a massive storm may actually fun for her. Also may I ask what convinces you that Alma Elma gives a rat ass about other monsters since we have entries like this? Living in the moment, all she cares about is her own pleasure. A lewd Monster, her only enjoyment in life is playing with men. Believing in a carefree life of anything goes, she doesn’t have any subordinates. unless you question that too, but than any argument is pointless. “Alma Elma would've stood by Black Alice and we'd have a satisfying Cassandra-esque sequence.” …Why? There is absolutely no reason for her to follow some suspicious monster which claims to be the eighth monster lord. Despite her Character she is a monster and therefore believes to a certain extended in strength. She acknowledges Alice as the monster lord and her orders and even if you are an opportunist you can still have some pride. Also I didn’t say she hates humans I said she sees them as toys, so why should she follow someone which wants to exterminate her playthings? In addition BA is allied with Illias which wants to exterminate all monsters so taking this war a little bit serious is in her favor, but even than Tamamo says something that she is troublesome. “Since Luka's thwarting her plan to block the path between Illias and Sentora, she actually bothers to challenge him, and keeps his word when he proves to be a bit above your usual humans.” I give you that Alma Elma has some pride and when she promises something I think her words are in fact trustworthy; however isn’t the last part not more an evidence that she gives absolutely nothing about the whole human/monster thing? She lets him go because of his skills not because of his worldview. “At the very end of the story it's implied Alma carries just a tidbit of her own trauma due to her skills. Thus, she's a little more deep character than initially implied, clearly.” I don’t know how her actions are now less evil because she refuses to fight with violence or how this is evidence for you that she favors coexistence over the situation at the beginning. “She refuses to do anything that would be bothersome without guaranteeing her fun or free happy meals. If we go with laziness as her motivation for this, she does so against Luka (two and a half times), in the Monster Lord fight, and so on.” …and this goes against my point of view of her being an amoral, carefree, opportunist because? Alma Elma would simply like the idea of coexistence as much as she would like the idea of the spider princess for human domestication as long as she can have fun and free happy meals. “And yet, when it comes to letting Luka secure his dream about coexistence, she does something she clearly doesn't enjoy - destroys an opponent with pure violence despite her little childhood trauma about ever actually using her skills, then bothers to actually arrive at Heaven faster than any of the other heavenly knights, is practically willing to risk her life, and so on, and so on. I seriously doubt she would've done all that if she didn't share Luka's desire just a little bit.” HAHAHAHA… That was a good one; let me try it too… Cassandra actually believes in the idea of coexistence because she melts her only daughter away, which in the long run saves human lives, because luka would just seal her away and when the seal is undone she would join black alice anyway. So as you can she really is a self-sacrificing Woman. Sorry, but that “secure his dream about coexistence” actual made me laugh. That’s what I meant when I said you want to make her better than she is. Now seriously… Illias wants to exterminate all monsters. Alma Elma has no other option than fight and defeat Hainuwele here. They need to reverse the seal at the tower, otherwise the angels and in addition Illias would be impossible to beat. So there is no way for alma to chicken out. Sorry but she kind of need to fight with everything she has, that has absolutely nothing to do with Lukas ideas of coexistence. Also no matter how deep her trauma may be I highly doubt she would let herself get decapitated just because of some painful childhood memories. Oh and it kind made sense that she is the one that arrives first, Granberias and Erubeties counterparts are actual a thread to them so they take longer to finish them off and Tamamo is in no condition after her fight to rush to Illias first. Also Alma is the heavenly knight of wind so I would say she is the fastest of them anyway and there is simply no reason for Alma to risk the death of Luka or Alice here considering that this would mean her own death as well. “Or, hell, she's in love with him like the rest of five top monster crew” Can Succubi even love? I see it more as her favorite toy tease. Sorry no matter how I look at it, for me It doesn't make slightest bit of sense to portray this Character as one of the good guys.